Another Evans?
by WinterMagic1
Summary: Leila Evans thought that Hogwarts was super fun and care-free school. Well, besides the O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's. Well, she was wrong. After she meets the 'so called Marauders' and figures out what had been happening to her sister and Sev, she want to hate them. But, she can't help loving this one particular boy.
1. The Beginning

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BESIDES LEILA!**_

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

"LEILA ABIGAIL EVANS! GET UP FOR GOODNESS SAKE!" her sister, Lily Evans screamed for the umpteenth time.

Leila groaned as she poked her face out of her blanket. Seeking refuge in her blanket was not such a good idea. No matter how much she wanted this blanket to be sound proof, it didn't work.

"Why?" Leila muttered groggily blinking at her sister. "I don't want to…"

Lily suddenly got a proud/sly look on her face.

"Are you sure? Don't you want to see your Hogwarts Letter?" Lily said slyly as she held up a thick parchment.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Leila shrieked as she tackled Lily onto the floor.

"Woah, I should have thought of that before," Lily chuckled gently pushing her sister off of her.

Leila paid no attention. She snatched the letter from her sister and hastily read it. She had been waiting for her letter ever since Lily had gotten her's and she was not wasting any time to read it.

**Hogwarts School **_**of **_**Witchcraft **_**and **_**Wizardry **

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order Of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall _

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

Leila emitted a squeal. "I'm going to Hogwarts! That's awesome!"

Lily chuckled weakly. "There are things about Hogwarts that aren't… that good."

"Whatever. MOM! DAD!" Leila ran out of the room not minding her sister at all.

She dashed to her kitchen and she slammed the parchment onto the table.

"Leila honey, why the rush?" her mom asked her biting her bagel. "And what's that?"

"I- *deep breath* -got my- *breathe out* -Hogwarts letter!" Leila panted.

Her dad grinned at her. "Good job Lays," he said, ruffling her hair.

But, Tuney's expression changed from surprise to anger. "You're going to be a freak to?! What the heck? I'm the only normal one you _freak_!"

Petunia spat out those last words and stormed upstairs.

Leila stared at her sister and watched her storm upstairs. She felt her eyes sting and face turn red.

"Leila dear, don't mind her. She's just being…over reactive!" Her mother wrapped an arm around her.

Leila forced a smile.

"I'm alright mum."

She turned around and headed for her room. She and Tuney had never fought like this. Maybe it was possible, for witches to be… _freaks._


	2. The Mauraders

**A/N. **Hi guys! Thank you Skylar97, Victory Goddess, and Hunter 0012! I really liked that I'm not starting off that bad and getting some favorites, follows, and reviews! Anyways, I think in this chapter, the Marauders are going to meet Leila. Well, please read to find out!

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN LEILA!**_

**Chapter Two: The Marauders**

Leila had the weirdest dream. A red rabbit had been saying, "MEEP! MEEP! MEEP! MEEP! MEEP!"

Then it started to say, "Get up Leila! Get up Leila!"

"Get out of my dream, rabbit!" Leila exclaimed to the rabbit.

"GET UP!"  
"GET OUT!"  
"UP!"  
"OUT!"

After a few more "ups" and "outs", Leila realized that she had been arguing with a mere bunny. Then she noticed the bunny was holding a wand. She reached for the wand, grabbed it, and threatened, "I'll use this!"

"You can't," the bunny smirked. "You can only use magic if you're over 18."

She glared at the bunny. And right at that moment, something cold hit her face and she knocked back into conscious.

"W-what happened?" she demanded to her glaring sister.

"What happened is that you sleep walked," Lily said.

And that was when Leila realized at she was on her chair twirling Lily's wand in her hands.

"Oh," she blushed a deep red as she got up and squeezed all the water out of her wet hair.

"Anyways, get dressed quickly. Mom and Dad are dropping us off at Diagon Alley," her sister informed.

"WHAT?" she demanded. "I mean, alright."

Lily grinned at her again and walked out. Leila headed to the bathroom and washed her face and hair. She had showered yesterday so she decided to brush if off today. After that, she changed into a white shirt with a red ribbon on the neck and a red skirt. Then, she quickly returned to her room and grabbed the little silk bag in her pillow case. Inside, were three galleons, 12 sickles, and 32 knuts. Leila had saved up that much money since she figured out Lily was a witch.. She had stole ten sickles, 20 knuts, and two galleons from Lily. The rest, well… she had pocketed it from wizards all around the place.

She hastily put them in her purse and she ran downstairs. When she was downstairs at the dining table, she saw Petunia stabbing her waffles. Petunia seemed to be glaring down at them and once in a while, ripping them to pieces. Then, she looked up. Her face twisted in rage and hate.

"What are you going here?" she snarled viciously. "Aren't go going to go to Freakyon Alley?"

Leila felt something inside her break. Twisted rage formed inside of her as her blood boiled. How dare she? How dare she just insult her just because she was different? She knew that Petunia had always wanted to go to Hogwarts; she understood that; but how did she have the nerve to treat her differently? Did she have no tolerance?

"Just because I got into Hogwarts and you didn't, that doesn't meant that you can just treat me like a different person!" Leila raged as she stepped forward, and slapped her right across the face.

Petunia looked at her slowly. Raising a palm to her cheek, she glared at Leila like she was a piece of old, smelly, gross piece of poop.

"Get away from me you freak! I'll show you, I'll show you that I can be better!" Petunia growled at her and marched to her room.

Leila watched her go. She felt remorse grow in her chest, spreading and spreading until she felt like she was bottled up. Leila knew what she did was wrong. She knew that if she did that, consequences would come to her. Yet, she let her emotions overtake her with rage. And she didn't know if she'll ever be able to mend the relationship she had with her sister.

* * *

"Leila! I think I'm missing a Galleon!" Lily moaned as she dug more roughly in her purse. "Oh gosh! How dumb can I be? Not recounting my money!"

Leila hid a smile and put on her best pitiful smile. "I'm sure it'll turn up."

"What am I going to do? WHAT IF I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH MONEY!" Lily exclaimed attracting other people's attentions.

"Shush! People are staring at us!" Leila hissed staring at the little boy.

"Lays, no one is looking!" Lily retorted.

"Tell that to the boy!" Leila exclaimed.

"Tell that to you sleep walking," Lily snapped.

Leila stared into those emerald green eyes with that intense fire. After a few more they burst out laughing.

Lily wrapped an arm around her shoulders, smiling.

"I miss those days," Lily breathed. "Me and Tuney used to do that…"

Leila held her breath. It was rare for her to talk about Petunia.

"Anyways, let's go. How about we get your robes first?" Lily suggested.

"Sure," Leila shrugged.

They headed for Madam Malkin's Robe Place of bla bla bla; Leila did not care about the name. A few minutes later, she had three sets of robes, a hat; dragons hide gloves, and a caldron. She just needed her wand. They made their way to Ollivader's shop of dee dum da de do and went inside. Leila looked around. There were a lot of boxes and dust that made her sneeze.

"Hello," a quiet voice said making her jump with fright.

"H-hi," she greeted the man. "How are you Oliver?"

"It's Ollivander," Lily nudged her in the ribs.

Leila shot her an annoyed look.

"Are you here for your wand?" Ollivander asked softly.

"Yes," Leila answered.

"Hold out your wand arm please," he ordered.

She held out her left hand and he started to take out boxes from the shelves.

"Try this one," he ordered. "Beechwood, unicorn hair, 11 inches, swishy."

She held it and then BOOM! Smoke erupted from the wand and everything was covered in dust.

"_Scourify_," Lily mumbled and the dust soon disappeared.

"Okay, how about this one. Hollywood, dragon heartstring, 12 inches, pliable."

Leila cautiously reached for the wand bracing herself.

Then sparks flew out of it cracking and popping.

"I guess this is the one," Ollivander's voice crackled handing her the wand.

"Thank you," Leila said as she and Lily headed out the door.

"You hungry?" Lily asked looking at her watch. "It's nearly one."

"A bit," Leila admitted.

"Come one," Lily steered her to the Three Broomsticks. "I'll buy you a drink."

In a few minutes, Lily and I both had two butterbeers.

"This is good," Leila said drinking with relish.

"Isn't it, let's-"

"Evans!" a voice exclaimed.

Lily looked around confused until she set her eyes on four boys.

Lily's eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?" Lily hissed.

"Is that how you…" the boy with untidy hair with glasses continued flirting with her sister and Leila took the chance to study them.

The boy Lily was talking to had hazel brown eyes and very intidy hair. He seemed to mess his hair up every three minutes. The boy next to him was GORGEOUS! His hair neatly fell into his eyes and he had a smirk that would drive girls mad. He was tall and lean and he-

"James!" the boy said suddenly and then she realized that she had been staring for too long. "This girl is checking me out!"

"Am not!" Leila denied as she flushed.

"Are too," the boy smirked as her stomach got a fresh new flood of butterflies.

Leila growled, "Are not!"

"Are too!" the boy's smirk got wider as if it was a game.

"ARE NOT!" Leila exclaimed as her face turned red.

"Shut up," a plump boy with blonde hair interjected.  
"Be quiet you worthless fat body!" Leila snarled.

"Leila…" Lily said warningly. "Let's go."

"Is that your name? Leila?" glasses boy said.

"Why do you care?" Leila hissed.

"Why shouldn't he?" handsome boy retorted.

"Because, that's obvious he's a stalker. So, bye," Leila snapped.

Leila grabbed Lily's arm and then she started to march out of "The Three Broomsticks" until a hand caught her wrist.

"You guys shouldn't leave!" Sirius mocked. "Come and join us."

The other three Marauders gather around them and Leila knew it was time to surrender.

A few minutes later, Leila and Lily were forcefully shoved into a booth with the Marauders around them.

"So," James said bright eyed. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" Leila retorted.

"I asked you first," James said.

"And I asked you second," Leila said coolly.

Leila saw Lily sniggering under her hand.

"James is the name," James said.

"Leila."

"Sirius."

"Peter."

"Remus."

They all were having sort of like a staring contest like who was going to back down first. Eight eyes were staring down on her while her eyes started to sting. It started to increase until she growled and clapped her hands loudly. Their reactions were very surprising. James jumped up. Sirius reached for his hair as if it was gone. Remus looked around. Peter yelped and squealed.

Then, realization dawned to them.

"Cheater!"  
"Bum!"

"Cheatsie!"

"Shut up!" Leila hissed.

James pouted. Sirius glared. Peter looked down. Remus just looked out the window.

It was an awkward silence until Lily got up.

"I think it's time to go now," Lily informed as she got up.

"Yeah, me too," Leila agreed.

They started to leave when Sirius said, "See you mini-Evans. Remember not to check other boys out. You have me," Sirius winked.

Leila felt her face turning hot.

"Sirius, stop it," Lily warned. "You know I don't trust you."

"Me?" Sirius feigned innocence.

"Yes you," Lily snapped.

They headed out until Leila waved and said, "See you Barbie face!"

She hurried out before the boys could retort.

"Let's go home now," Lily said as they headed out.

Leila grinned. She felt as if Hogwarts was going to be a wild year then expected.


	3. The New Information

**A/N. **Hi guys! Thank you for the reviews! You guys are so totally awesome! Thank you Hunter0012, BlazePrincess49, and Victory Goddess for the reviews! Anyways, here's the chapter!

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS BUT I OWN LEILA!**_

**Chapter Three: The New Information**

"Leila!" Lily's voice rang out across the train station as the red head searched for her sister.

"Yeah?" Leila asked casually.

"Where were you? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Lily scowled. "You know I don't like being late!"  
"Alright, I'm coming," Leila sighed as she got up from the seat.

They approached platform 9 3/4.

"Okay, just run through the wall," Lily coaxed.

"What?" Leila demanded.

"I know it sounds crazy, but just do it, okay?" Lily asked.

"No," Leila refused. "I won't do it."

"Come on!" Lily shrieked as she looked down at her watch.  
"Lily, are you crazy? You expect me to run into a-"

Lily pushed Leila hard on the back and Leila went through the wall. Half way through the wall, Leila thought, _I made! I'm not dead!_

But then when she was out, she landed onto a hard chest. And she meant hard.

"Owwwww," Leila grumbled as she rubbed her head.

Leila looked up and saw Sirius Black with one of his infamous grins.

"Wh-"

Sirius wrapped an arm around her waist, lifted her up and started to carry her.

"What are you doing!" Leila shrieked.

"You doing one of those 'who ever runs into me she will be the luckiest girl because she gets to seat with the Maruaders' thing?" Lily asked, amusement seeping in her voice.

"Yup. And Leila is the one!"

"Lily! Help me!" Leila screamed.

"No can do sis. Black always does this," Lily smirked.

Leila growled at her.

_She's going to get it,_ Leila thought darkly shooting a venomous glare at Lily.

Lily just continued to smirk and speeded up a bit. After a few minutes, Leila got comfortable in the position. She looked around and admired the scarlet train and stared at the wizards and witches.

Leila had her mouth in an O shape and Sirius shot her a smug look.

"Surprised? That's what you muggles missed out on," Sirius said smugly.

Leila gave him a hard bop on the head causing him to hold her up higher so she was dangling.

"Don't you dare drop me," Leila hissed.

"Alright, I promise not to forget that your- Oooops!" Sirius let her go and caught her in a nick of time.

"I'm warning you," Leila threatened.

"What will you do? Throw dolls at me?" Sirius challenged.

"No, I'll use this," Leila twirled her wand in her hands.

"Mini-Evans, you don't even know any spells," Sirius snorted as he threw her in the air and caught her again.

"Don't make me use this," Leila snapped.

He tossed her once more and Leila aimed her wand at Sirius's hair and said, "Colovaria!"

Sirius' hair turned a vivid pink.

Sirius looked around trying to see if anything happened or changed. After a few minutes, he smirked.

"Mini-Evans, for a second, I actually thought that you did something," Sirius said smugly. "But you're as hopeless as a kitten."

"Yes I am," I said trying not to laugh.

"Now, it's time to get on the train," Sirius checked his watch.

"Will you let me down now?" I asked earnestly.

"Is Babbitty Rabitty a rat?" Sirius asked sweetly.

"Who's that?" Leila asked him curiously.

"You don't know who Babbitty Rabbitty is?" Sirius said incredulously.

"Am I an animal?" Leila mocked.

"Yes," Sirius answered without hesitation.

Leila clopped him on the head.

"Guys, come on!" a voice said.

Leila turned to see her sister, Lily Evans.

"The train is about to leave!" Lily exclaimed. "Also what happened to your hair?"

"Too awesome?" Sirius smirked.

_I did it_, I mouthed.

Lily chuckled.

The trio went into the train and Leila bit her lip for squealing out in anticipation. There were so much stuff and interesting things.

"Impressed?" Sirius smirked smugly once more. "I thought so."

"Do you want me to bop you in the head again?" Leila asked.

"Kitten, you can't even shoot a spell," Sirius cooed.

Leila rolled her eyes and whacked him in the back of the head.

"Don't underestimate what she can do," Lily warned. "Or what she… did." Lily whispered the last part.

I stifled a giggle as we found a compartment. We went in when a voice called Sirius.

"Sirius! Where have you been?" a familiar hazel-eyed messy haired guy called.

Then Jay…? John? Oh yeah, James turned to Lily.

"Lily-flower!" James exclaimed.

"What do you want?" Lily asked snappishly.

"You," he said cheekily.

"Potter, don't make me…"

"What?" Potter challenged.

Lily got out her wand and Potter got out his.

"Don't make me use this Evans," James said eagerly.

"Lily," I said in a warning tone.

Lily growled but then she put her wand down.

James turned his head to me. "Mini-Evans? Why is Sirius carrying you?"

"She's not Mini-Evans, she's Kitten," Sirius corrected. "And she won the Marauders Honor."

"Oh, I see," James nodded. "Let's go get a compartment."

"Leila, I'm going to see Sev, 'k?" Lily asked.  
"Can I come too?" I pleaded.

"Sev? You mean Snivellus?" James sneered.

"Don't call him that," Leila exclaimed. "That's not nice."

"Stay out of this Kitten," Sirius growled.

"Make me," Leila shot back. "Let me go."

"No," Sirius said haughtily.

Leila sighed. She reached into her pocket, got her mirror, and put it in front of Sirius' face.

"Ahhh!" Sirius jumped up and Leila took that time to escape.

Leila left and then smirked when she heard Sirius yell, "MY HAIR!"

"Good job," Lily said proudly.

"Thank you," Leila beamed.

"There's Sev!" Lily exclaimed.

"SEV**!**" Leila shrieked.

Severus turned his head and set his eyes on Leila.

"Leila?" Severus demanded.

"Yeah! I got my Hogwarts Letter!" Leila squealed.

Leila ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"L-leila?" Severus asked, dumbfounded.

Leila grinned at him. "C'mon!"

"Don't forget me!" Lily chirped as they both went into a compartment.

"So, how was your break?" Lily asked.

"Mum and Dad…"

Leila nodded sympathetically.

"So… how was yours?" Severus asked awkwardly.

"It was great! Me and Leila went to Knotts Berry-"

"What?" Severus asked.

"It's a super fun place," Leila explained. "There's roller coasters!"

"What's that?" Severus inquired.

"It's this… how do I explain…Lily?"

"It's this thing where you get in and ride it," Lily said.

"Oh… okay."

There was awkward silence.

"Sev?" Leila asked.

"Yes?"

"Why does Sirius and James hate you?" Leila asked.

"Leila, let's not-"

"No, it's fine," Severus interjected.

"Okay. Well, Sev and James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter didn't like Sev from the beginning. James was talking about the houses and that got out of hand. That's one reason they hate each other. Another is…" Lily blushed.

"What?"

"Well, James likes me and I like Sev. So that's the chemistry." Lily explained.

"Oh."

Sev and Lily talked for a while as I endured the new information. If Sirius and Sev were on opposite sides, which one was I to choose?"


End file.
